sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora the Hedgehog
Sora is a hedgehog from Haven City. He is somehow close to Sonic and Jak. For Sonic, Sora and Sonic were best friends other than with Tails they had done many together until one day Sora was alone and was somehow he was sucked away in a portal sending him to Haven City before he could do anything he was arrested and send to prison. For Jak, after Jak, Sonic and the others come to Haven City once Jak has been capture, he was put in a prison cell with a hedgehog named Sora. He told Jak how he got in this prison and Jak understand they became friends stuck together trying to escape because they were both on the dark eco warrior project. Powers Super speed Dark Eco Light Eco Voice He is voiced by Jeremy Sumpter Movies he appeares in *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventures Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *On the Sort Great Adventure Gallery Sora plays the violin.png Sora playing guitar.png Sora & Dominick fusion (sonic boom version).png Sora Running warp speed Sonic boom.png Sora Running Sonic boom.png Sora blushing.png Sora confest his feelings for Nicole.png Sora laughing.png Dark Sora throws Edward to the ground.png Dark Sora kicks Edward.png Dark Sora dodges Edward's punch.png Dark Sora punches Edward.png Sora and Dominick fuse into Sornick.png Sora dragging Brutus.png Sora holding a crying Nicole.png Kiki glad sora s out of prison by mrgamerandwatcher-d7xd6ea.png Sora protecting Nicole.png Sora and Tails reunion hug.png Sora is angry.png Sora in tears.png Sora thinking of a way to become friends with the gang.png Sora wants to talk to Torn.png Sora in Sonic Boom.png Sora kissing Nicole.png Sora begins his escape with Jak and Sonic.jpg Sora with his Extreme Gear.jpg Sora's new transformation.png Sora after the Dark Eco injection.jpg Sora is shocked.png Sora trying to control his Dark Eco power.png Dark Eco Sora laughing.png Sora holding a Chaos Emerald.png Darrienne restraining Sora.png Sora being restrained.jpg Sora running.png Sora and Nicole hugging.png Dark Eco Werehog Sora attacking.png Werehog Sora attacking.png Sora's dark transformations.png Sora observed his Dark Eco powers.png Sora in a cell.png Sora in the Krimzon Guard Fortress.png Sora's look in Sonic Boom.png Dark Eco Sora version 2.png Sora hiding.png Sora is upset.png Sora in prison.png Sora holding Kiki.png Nicole kissing sora by mrgamerandwatcher-d9nqenl.png Trivia *He cares deeply for his friend * He try his best to help out * He will do all that he can to protect sonic and the other * He can play the fiddle and guitar Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Hero Category:Custom Characters Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Hedgehogs